warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
LightningClan's Troubles: The Birth of The Clans
The Clans have just started up with ThunderClan and LightningClan. Lightningstar goes on through the hardest life a 12 year old tom could ever go through. Cats ThunderClan Leader: Thunderstar - Large ginger tom with a thundercloud shaped mark on his haunch. Deputy: Bloodsoul - Ambitious gray-and-black tom with long claws and deep blue eyes. Medicine Cat: Darkcloud - A small, black she-cat with white chest, muzzle, belly and paws. Warriors: Cruelheart - An ambitious brown tom with a white chest and muzzle; black eyes; Follow to Bloodsoul. Amberfrost - Bright orange she-cat with white chest and paws; amber eyes. Snowyowl - Beautiful white she-cat with black speckles down her back; ice blue eyes. Queens: none Elders: none LightningClan Leader: Lightningstar - Muscular, white tom with a lightning shaped mark on his side; green eyes. Deputy: Fogleap - Strong, handsome brown tom with a white muzzle Warriors: Petalfrost - Slender, brown/tan tabby she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Bloodclaw - Brown she-cat with white muzzle, chest, paws, belly and tail-tip; deep blue eyes; sister to Bloodsoul. Stormsurge - Handsome gray tom with white chest and paws; ice blue eyes. Queens: None Elders: none Prolouge A large ginger tom and a white tom walked together, grass rustling as they took each step. "So who's going to be the leader of these new clans?" The ginger tom asked. The smaller white tom shrugged. "Maybe the spirits will give us a sign." He suggested. The large ginger tom froze, lip curled into a snarl. "The spirits have left us Lightning! There's no use to rely on them!" He hissed. Lightning flattened his ears, continuing to walk. "I'm sorry Thunder. But we need to find an answer. Now." He muttered. They stopped at a moonlit clearing, a starry cat with glowering amber eyes staring at the Thunder Brothers. "You shall lead the new clans. LightningClan and ThunderClan. I wish you well brothers." The spirit whispered before vanashing. Thunder's eyes were wide, staring at the ground. Lightning was taken aback. /I'm only 12 moons old! I can't lead a Clan!/ Chapter 1 Lightningstar watched over his small clan, his eyes mainly looking at a beautiful she-cat named Petalfrost. His best friend, Fogleap nudged him. "Stop it!" "Stop what?" "Mooning over my sister!" "Petalfrost is your sister?" "I kept trying to tell you! You never listened!" Fogleap snapped. "You need to choose a deputy. LightningClan is small. In order to grow bigger, it needs a deputy." He advised. Lightningstar's eyes were troubled. It had been a moons since he recived his nine lives and he already was doing something wrong. "I can't do this. Our clan is too small..." He whispered. Bloodclaw was looking at Lightningstar, her eyes filled with rage. Fogleap hissed. "Bloodclaw, go chase your tail!" He snapped. Lightningstar sighed, going outside and leaping on the Great Rock. "Let all cats gather!" He yowled. "It's time I apoint my deputy! My deputy will be... Fogleap!" He meowed. Fogleap's eyes widened. "Me!? I'm just... Fogleap!" He pestered. Lightningstar smiled. "Your my best friend and I trust you more than anything." He simply meowed. Petalfrost leapt over to her brother and nuzzled him. "Congratulations brother!" She purred. Fogleap licked her ear as Lightningstar returned to his den. The young white tom noticed Bloodclaw staring at him. Lightningstar stared back before curling up in his nest and falling asleep. :In His Dream The same spirit that had told Lightningstar that he and his brother would be the leaders of the clans appeared again. Lightningstar looked around the beautiful moonlit clearing. "Where... Am I?" He asked himself. The spirit walked up to Lightningstar, nudging his muzzle. "Oh, Lightningstar. You have grown so much..." She whispered. Her pelt was light gray and her eyes were a beautiful deep shade of blue. Lightningstar's eyes widened. "M-Mother!?" He stammered, licking her cheek. Lightningstar's mother, who's name was Blue woved around him. "Blood will be spilled, as the spark of lightning will either destroy the Clan, or the bloody claw." She whispered. Lightningstar gasped. "Wh-what do you mean!?" He stammered, but Blue had faded. Lightningstar looked around despratly before everything faded to black. Chapter 2 "Lightningstar!" A voice hissed and a paw nudged my shoulder. I turned to look at the cat, eyes groggy with sleep. "Y-yeah?" I mumbled and snapped awake when I recognized the beautiful golden tabby pelt. "P-Petalfrost!" I stammered, a blush crawling across my face. The she-cat cracked a smile, but it faded quickly. "We've found ThunderClan on our territory. There's blood everywhere." She said. I pushed past her, running out into the piney woods and stood shocked at the scene. "Wh-What happened!?" I stammered, looking at what seemed to be his deputy, Fogleap. Dead. I gasped, looking around just to see a thick gray tail flick away. I snarled, racing after the cat and bawling him over, furiously hissing. "You!" I growled, clawing fiercely. A brown cat with a white check slammed me away, helping his clanmate up as they raced away. I watched them leave, rage flaring in my eyes. /''ThunderClan will pay...''/ He vowed, before slowly walking back to Fogleap's body and dragging it back to camp. Chapter 3 "Lightningstar! Lightningstar!" Two kits squealed as they rolled into my den. One was a buff cream tom with white patches. His name was Cloudkit. The other was a strong massive gray tabby, an exact copy of my father. Petalfrost decided we name him Wolfkit after my father. Petalfrost purred, watching as her last kit, a small, cream with siamese markings named Bristlekit watch his siblings, whimpering. I got up, licking my sons and walked out to Petalfrost, licking her cheek as Cloudkit and Wolfkit danced at my paws. Bristlekit shivered slightly. I glanced at my mate. "Think it's time they become apprentices?" I asked fondly. Petalfrost smiled, nodding and nuzzling my ear. I leapt on the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Highrock for a meeting!" I yowled. As cat's slowly rowsed up and padded over, Wolfkit and Cloudkit bounded over happily, but Bristlekit stayed behind. His eyes were wide with fright. Category:Fan Fictions